


Breeding Ground: Proving a Point

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [110]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Even the haughty Cersei Lannister bows down before her true master. Part of the MILFs of May 2017, first posted on my blog on May 17th, 2020.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Breeding Ground: Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 17th, 2017.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Proving A Point(Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones)**

* * *

Cersei Lannister rose from the final step and into her bedchambers. She closed the door to see the young man with green eyes standing there in front of them. The young man claimed his name to be Hadrian Evans, although most of the women lovingly referred to him as Harry. He came from a strange land, no one quite knew quite where only somewhere to the North, or what exactly he was. And the fact he stood in her bed chambers threw Cersei completely off.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“Well, you would be here, and we need to talk,” Harry said. “Because I get a sense that you don’t really care too much for me.”

Cersei looked at him for a few seconds. He represented a variable which she did not like. He was not a known quality and had been making allies very quickly. It made people very nervous that someone like this could enchant the hearts and minds of so many people when he arrived.

“I think you’re not here with good intentions,” Cersei said.

“You think I’m up to something?” Harry asked. “Do you know a person around these parts who aren’t up to something at one time or another?”

Cersei forfeited that particular point to him. She just glared at him for a few seconds. Handsome he may be, Cersei refused to fall into the trap so many women did fall into.

“Yes,” Cersei said. “Perhaps, you’re right. But, you are intruding on my private bed chambers, and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Well, I’m gone,” Harry said. “But, you’ll never know why I’m here.”

Those words did it. Cersei grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into the room just before he left.

“Why did you come here?”

“To your bed chambers or to this kingdom in general?” Harry asked. “Well, I can answer one of those questions. I’ve come here tonight because I’ve planned to seduce you.”

Cersei took a step back at the boldness of his statement. The self-assured grin indicated this little shit thought he had a chance to do so. Cersei looked over the young man who wore a silk shirt which showed off enough of his toned upper body to make Cersei curious. Those tight leather pants left even less to the imagination than the tight shirt did. Cersei dragged her tongue over her lips and stared back down at the woman.

“You think you have a chance. Surely, your arrogance has…..”

Harry moved behind Cersei for a second. His hand touched her cheek. It was only the barest of contact.

“Where I come from, the strongest survive? You see, they want to play games with me. I will crush them, and take all of their women. Daughters, sisters, mothers, they all deserve pleasure beyond their wildest declaration. The spoils of war go to the victor and go to the strongest.”

“You’re not…you’re not,” Cersei said.

“Am I?” Harry asked. “You don’t know because you haven’t experienced me. If I can’t please you, then I’m going to let you go. You can return to your life.”

The smile increased when Harry moved closer to the back of Cersei’s ear. His lips came very close to nibble the woman’s ear. He pulled back with a very devious smile on his face.

“Are you afraid of pleasure? Or are you afraid of being wrong? Are you afraid that I can handle you and make you feel things you were forgotten were possible?”

“You are an arrogant child,” Cersei said. “You might have dazzled some of them, but you don’t….”

“Prove I can’t,” Harry said. “You’re a woman just like the rest of them. And quite the woman as well.”

Cersei could not pinpoint the second it happened. Harry’s hands lightly touched her through the clothes of her body. It was something she hated. Her legs parted instinctively. If Hadrian Evans, that smug bastard, wanted to, he could rub the inside of her thighs and make her feel pleasure.

“I ask for an hour. At the end, you’ll be begging for two.”

Harry’s fingers lightly pushed down against her firm stomach from the other side of her clothing. Cersei closed her eyes and tried to shake off the feeling of lust. Her nipples grew hard, something which Harry could feel as his right hand rested firmly on her chest.

“I don’t….you can’t win. I won’t let you beat me.”

“You still haven’t realized that I haven’t won't already?”

Harry turned Cersei around and she looked at him. In her desperate attempt to regain some kind of control and respectability, Cersei grabbed Harry by the back of the head and roughly smashed her lips against Harry’s for a kiss. She drove her face into his and aggressively and angrily bit his lip.

A handful of the back of Cersei’s head increased the kiss and jumped her lust to obscene levels. Harry’s tongue moved into the back of her mouth. His hands undid the garment Cersei work in. The fine fabric dropped to the ground as now Harry’s hands were on her partially clothed body.

She wore the finest undergarments imaginably. Harry pushed her back onto the bed and pulled away from her. Cersei just barely caught herself before she gasped out in horror.

Harry climbed on the bed next to her and grabbed her. He kissed her lips and then moved down to kiss her neck. The kissing increased with Harry’s touching moving down her body.

The strap of her top was teased by Harry. Cersei’s mind desperately clung on to the battle even though her body was losing out to the gentle caresses by this young man. Her breasts came out.

“Beautiful as I’d imagined.”

Harry cupped Cersei’s chest in his hands and lowered his mouth onto it. He sucked on her nipples slowly and sensually. The rock-hard nipple throbbed in Harry’s mouth.

The clothed young man had the stripped woman panting underneath his mouth and hands. His fingers moved towards her underwear and slowly pulled them down. He revealed a smooth pussy.

“And you shaved for me. How thoughtful.”

He edged closer to the promise land. Harry’s very able lips came down towards Cersei’s warm center. She soaked from Harry’s mouth getting a little bit closer to reaching her. Cersei pulled herself up off of the bed and took in a deep breath.Harry moved into perfect position with his warm mouth coming close to touching her.

Harry pulled away and smiled at the cries of anticipation. He kissed Cersei on her inner right thigh and moved around to worship her perfect legs just as much. The woman on the bed took a look at him with Harry continuing to tease her.

Cersei writhed underneath his tongue. He came closer to slipping his tongue inside of her wet entrance. Cersei could not believe the feeling coming from her body. Her loins were about ready to explode with so much pleasure. A second passed with Harry easing his way into her.

The taste of her pussy only made Harry move closer into her. He could feel the warmth and arousal rising up from her. Harry licked her pussy. The tempting sensation of Harry’s tongue just dancing against her slick entrance forced Cersei to throw her hips completely off of the bed. Harry slid himself deep inside of her wet pussy and then pulled completely out of her.

“You bastard,” Cersei said.

She slowly became attached to his tongue. It worked its wonderful magic inside of her wet pussy. Cersei closed her eyes and moved her hands to the back of his head. He continued to pleasure her with his mouth and tongue. Every single touch caused Cersei to jolt up.

The pleasure coursed through her body and made her cum harder than ever before. Harry delved deep inside of Cersei. He touched those areas which she did not know could be touched by a touch. The oral assault continued to bring Cersei over the edge. Harry pulled back to her and left her hanging on the bed. Her body begged for even more.

“You want to see all of me?”

Cersei threw herself back onto the bed. She tried not to seem too needy. Her pussy throbbed and her nipples ached at the thought of having the powerful traveler do whatever he wished to her. Cersei kept her eyes locked on the very powerful young man. Her body longed for him.

His shirt came up first, to show chest and abs which were too obscenely sculpted. His firm body caused Cersei to look at him. She started to breathe heavily. No matter what, no matter how handsome she looked, Cersei wanted to regain control and regain control soon. Her knees knocked together with an endless desire flooding through her entire body when looking up at him.

“You want to see all of me, don’t you? Don’t you, Cersei?”

He dressed in nothing other a silken pair of shorts. Cersei swallowed and nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips. He took her mouth and showed who was in control.

“Put your hand on it.”

Cersei put her hand on his crotch and could feel his cock.

“Impossible,” she said.

“Is it?” Harry asked. “Look for yourself.”

A shameless expression spread over Cersei’s face. She grabbed onto his pants and tugged them down. His hard cock released out into the world. Cersei watched as the lengthy rod shamelessly came out in front of her. It smacked Cersei on the lips. She grabbed the underside of his cock and held it in her hand. No way it could be real and yet, somehow, it felt real.

“This belongs in one place,” Harry said. “This cock belongs in one of your slutty holes. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Cersei could not do anything other than nod. Her entire mind lost itself to the large cock in front of her. Cersei pushed her lips together and had been shaken by the very sight of this hard manhood in front of her face. Cersei grabbed the underside of Harry’s cock and put it against her lips.

“When I’m done, I’m going to cum all over your face. And the only people who will see it are the women who have been marked my me as well.”

Harry’s hard cock pushed into her mouth. Cersei’s cheeks bulged as she struggled to take the cock inside of her mouth. She established a steadier momentum with Harry drilling it into her mouth.

The woman started to suck his cock like it was her job after a few minutes. Harry smiled at the sight of another beautiful woman succumbing to the ultimate tool. Her mouth bulged endlessly the deeper Harry drove his thick pole into her waiting throat.

“Accept your fate,” Harry said. “Your mouth was meant to be used for my cock.”

Cersei accepted her fate without any argument. She accepted her mouth being pushed full of a throbbing hard amount of cock. Cersei threw her mouth down onto the large pole the moment it slid into the back of her throat. She grabbed onto the back of the skilled young man.

The warmth cascading around his cock made Harry feel really good. He pushed into Cersei’s mouth and smelled her arousal coming in. She wanted his cock where it counted.

“Mmm, mmm, mmm!” Cersei breathed.

Her mouth received a heavy pounding from the mighty rod pushing inside of it. Harry grabbed the back of Cersei’s head and continued to drive himself deeper into her waiting mouth. The warmth wrapping around his cock made Harry grow in desire.

“It’s time.”

Willingly, without thinking of it, Cersei pulled his cock out of her mouth. She jerked off the thick tool and caused it to swell in the palm of her hand. She brought her hand down to the base of his cock and allowed his manhood to splatter an immense amount of cum on her face.

The creamy white fluids shot onto Cersei’s face and gave her a facial. Cersei kept jerking her lover off and draining more cum from his aching balls. She slid her hand back and pulled on him. His cock increased its pull and drained the fluids all over her face.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

Harry grabbed her pussy and she looked up at him. Her nipples reacted to his touch.

“You’re in good company. Now that cum will be a mark of who you belong to. But, I want more...I have to take you.”

Harry pushed his finger into her pussy. Cersei closed her eyes when his finger worked its way inside of her wet pussy. Her walls tugged at the man’s thick finger.

“We’re going too far,” Cersei said. “I….I don’t know…..”

“Given what I’ve found out about you, I don’t think you know the meaning of the words, too far.”

Cersei wondered what he found out. She could not ask due to Harry driving three fingers into her cunt and teasing her. He brought her to the edge before pulling out of her. Cersei laid back on the bed, panting and dripping with sweat.

“From now on, the only time you cum is when I allow it. Now, present yourself for me.”

She rolled over onto the bed and got onto her hands and knees. Cersei made certain her new lord could see her wet pussy and tight ass. The sorcerer grabbed onto her tight ass and gave it a squeeze. His fingers teased her and then pulled away from him.

The next sensation Cersei could feel was his hardened staff pressing against her. The head of his cock was thick and ready to penetrate her in a way she never been felt penetration. For some reason, his cock entering made Cersei felt like she was losing her virginity all over again.

“You don’t want to know how long I’ve waited for this pussy. To think, it feels so good. You want this so much. I can feel it. And I know you can feel it again.”

No matter how much she hated this brazen individual’s attitude, Cersei could not lie. She did want this. Every one of his inches of cock eased into her body and the pulled out. Cersei felt entitled to the very best and knew his cock inside of her were good.

“You thought you were different than all of the rest. But, you’re really not.”

Harry buried his cock inside of her body. Cersei closed her eyes when feeling Harry submerge inside of her. He stretched her completely out and pulled out of her.

“Closer,” Harry said. “Remind me again who your pussy belongs to.”

“You, Hadrian,” Cersei moaned. “I can’t believe...I can’t believe how…..OHHH!”

Words failed the woman. It happened so often. It was a good thing Harry did not expect intelligent conversation when making a woman his. And Cersei became the latest woman to fall underneath his delicious charms. Harry pulled back from Cersei almost all of the way.

Cersei clung onto the sheets of her bed. Her eyes glazed over. The curve of her back received touches which sent jolts of something wonderful down her body. The woman had been reduced to jelly just in time for Hadrian Evans to slam his huge cock inside of her body.

She really felt it now. Harry enjoyed the grip of her soft walls just tugging his manhood. Cersei coated him with her fluids. The lubrication allowed Harry to move into her body. He reached underneath and cupped her breasts in his hands.

The squeeze of Cersei’s breasts made her entire body size up. She left out a scream which might have been heard for miles.

“Well, at least everyone will know for sure what kind of woman you are.”

The words were a passive kind of demeaning. Yet, despite those nasty words coming through her ear, Cersei could not get enough of this. She could not get enough of the thick cock piercing its way through her smoldering hot sheath and stretching out her body.

“They know exactly what kind of woman you are, don’t they?” Harry asked her.

Cersei could not argue with his words. She only succumbed to the hard cock drilling inside of her body. He came almost all the way out of her and hammered inside of her very wet and very willing hole.

“Keep it up,” Harry said. “I want to feel you cumming all over my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She would like to cum all over his thick cock. That much was for sure. Harry drove his manhood inside of her depths on a constant basis. His throbbing balls touched against Cersei’s smooth center.

“Just feel how much cum I have you.”

The thick balls kept slapping against Cersei’s warm center. She knew something would have to give. Cersei dug her nails into the edge of the bed and bit down on her lip. The end was about ready to come for her. She could hardly wait when it hit a fever pitch.

“I have a whole lot for you,” Harry said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“YES!” Cersei yelled without any shame going through her body.

She could not ignore the lust burning over her body anymore. Cersei finally received her reward, the huge cock ramming inside of her pussy. Another reward would be to come in a matter of moments. Just when Harry was about ready to cum.

An aching feeling increased in Harry’s thick balls. Cersei’s vaginal canal tugged on him and made him about ready to go. He rode out a little bit more.

“You don’t want me to pull out, do you?” Harry asked. “Last chance.”

“NEVER!”

She yelled this one with such vehemence, that Harry smiled. He kept working over her body and driving himself deep into her. His balls gave a lurch and came close to losing their delicious bounty inside of the woman underneath him. Harry planted his hard cock inside of her a few more times and finally lost it.

Harry expelled his essence inside of Cersei’s willing pussy. His balls deflated inside of her.

Cersei descended to the bed. She rolled over and rubbed her overtaxed pussy. Her eyes locked onto Harry. He moved to collect her clothes which left her to frown.

“An hour already?” she asked.

“Well, more,” Harry said.

“Well, I want the second hour.”

Harry smiled and put his finger on her belly button before touching her pussy. Cersei jumped off of the bed.

“Of course you do.”

**End.**


End file.
